


Salutaria

by AliNasweter



Series: Eventy [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All Souls' Day, Brotherly Love, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Hallucinations, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), References to Depression
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Dušičky. Thor, Loki, a jeden neveselý přípitek. Naděje umírá poslední, protože zabila všechno ostatní. Slash nepřítomen, krapet depresivní, rozhodně neúsměvné. Spoilery pro Ragnarok a Infinity War.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Eventy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333849
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Salutaria

„Co tedy, připíjím ti na zdraví,“ zachechtal se hromovládce, ale byl to zvuk spíš žalostný než úsměvný, spíš truchlivý než veselý.

„Zdraví,“ odvětil mladší muž, opíraje se přitom o roh stolu. Ruce měl založené na hrudi a v porovnání s druhým obyvatelem domku byl jako ze škatulky. „Midgardské zvyky se na tobě dost podepsaly. A jejich životní styl,“ povzdychl si a významně pohlédl na Thorovo břicho.

„Neryj do mě pořád,“ zabručel blonďatý bůh a dotčeně se zavrtal hlouběji do pohovky. „Už ses nasmál víc než dost.“

„To ano, když to ještě bylo k smíchu. Ale to už je dávno pryč – teď je to pohled spíš k pláči. Chceš se upít k smrti? I tebe to dřív nebo později zdolá. Dokonce to zašlo tak daleko, že kvůli tobě přestala pít i ta harpyje.“

„Valkýra se rozhodla, že s tím skoncuje, protože prostě chtěla,“ odsekl Thor.

„To tak,“ odfrkl si Loki. „Spíš jí došlo, že nedokážeš stát na nohou dost dlouho na to, aby ses postaral o svoje vlastní lidi, a ona navzdory všem svým chybám pořád má nějaké zbytky důstojnosti a smyslu pro povinnost.“

„Že to říkáš zrovna ty,“ zasmál se bůh hromu zlostně, oči se mu leskly a ruce třásly. „Že to říkáš zrovna ty, se svým smyslem pro cokoli! Pro povinnost, pro čest! Pro… pro slávu. Nikdy jsi nic z toho neměl! A bylo to tak dobře. Podívej, co to s člověkem udělá. Já toho mám dost. Tak piju. Protože nic jiného mě nebaví. Nic jiného nechci. Nezáleží na tom. Smysl pro povinnost mě dostal sem. A ty… a ty? Kam dostal tebe?“ hlas se mu zlomil. Zavřel oči a chvilku jenom dýchal.

„Ještě na Sakaaru jsme si docela rozuměli,“ odvětil Loki tiše, hlas najednou jemný, jak se přizpůsobil křehké situaci.

„Ještě na Sakaaru byla nějaká naděje,“ utrhl se Thor podruhé, oči prudce otevřel. Lahev v jeho dlani zapraskala. „Že si budeme zase krýt záda, že náš lid se vzpamatuje, že najdeme nový domov! Ještě na Sakaaru bylo všechno únosné. Měl jsem plán, můj nepřítel měl tvář i tělo, které se dalo zranit, i kdyby ne snadno. Co je to teď? Všechno, co by se dalo řešit, je pryč! Pronásledují mě jenom stíny, jenom duchové, přeludy, mučí mě moje vlastní mysl. Není tu nikdo, koho bych mohl zabít, jen já sám. Není tu nikdo…“

„Nemáš si možná do čeho praštit, ale nejsi sám,“ namítl bůh lsti, ruce svěsil podél těla a pomaličku se blížil ke gauči, spíš našlapoval, jako by si nebyl tak docela jistý, co bude dělat, až k němu dojde. „Tam venku jsou lidi, kteří tě potřebují. Přišli o všechno, o své rodiny a domovy, a ty jsi teď jejich král. Vzhlíží k tobě a chtějí, abys jim dal směr. A když jim ho dáš, budou z toho čerpat sílu, postaví nové město, a budou žít dál. Za chvíli bude tohle všechno… jenom hodně vzdálená minulost.“

„_Oni_ ztratili všechno,“ vyprskl Thor vztekle, a lahev se roztříštila na stovky skleněných kousků. Některé se mu zabodly do dlaně. Na gauč dopadaly kapky krve. Loki nakrčil nos. „Oni potřebují čerpat sílu! A kde ji mám čerpat já? Copak já všechno neztratil? Co mi ještě zbylo? Můj lid! Který mě akorát potřebuje. Pořád a ke všemu. Ale já je nepotřebuju. Nechci je. Jsou to dospělí lidi, proč by se měli ohlížet na nějakého krále, proč by se nemohli řídit sami sebou? _Tady_ to tak funguje!“

Lehké zhoupnutí, vánek, možná nic z toho.

Najednou byli na pohovce dva.

„Bratře,“ výdech, nádech, jakýsi bolestný tón, který tam neměl co dělat, _neměl_ nárok. „Tohle nejsi ty.“

„Teď už jo!“ zařval Thor vztekle a plnou hrstí skleněných střepů mrštil do protější zdi. „Co z toho hrdinství mám! Nic mi nezbylo, jen povinnosti. A ani si nemůžu dovolit truchlit. Protože by to mohlo zdeptat můj lid!“ křičel dál, z prstů dělal uvozovky, na což se Loki sice zmateně mračil, ale mlčel. „Já chci taky truchlit! Já se chci taky nechat od někoho vést! Jednooký král mezi slepými, doslova a do písmene!“ A najednou to byl zase pláč, štkavý a ošklivý, nedůstojný smutek, nehodný muže nebo válečníka. Už se necítil ani jako jedno z toho, ani jako člověk, natož jako bůh. Jak se někdy mohl cítit nadřazeně, co si vůbec myslel? „Chci jeho krev. Bohové, tak moc chci jeho krev, chci ho vidět trpět a kňučet a prosit o milost.“ Celý se třásl, a nad hlavami jim mocně zaburácelo.

„Můžeš ho zkusit najít, jestli myslíš, že ti to přinese klid,“ ozvalo se vedle něj. Ten hlas, který byl v momentech jeho amoku tak klidný, tak uzemňující, tak smysluplný. Až by ho to jindy přivádělo k šílenství, protože to byl klid manipulativní, ne skutečný, Loki nikdy nebyl tak klidný, jako se v takových situacích dělal.

Neovládal se, tak to za něj musel dělat bratr. Pil, tak Valkýra musela přestat. Přestal se starat o Zemi, tak se Avengers museli starat sami. Nevládl, tak si lid vládl sám. Nebylo ho vůbec k ničemu potřeba. Dalo se tak fungovat i bez něj, proč by se měl obtěžovat?

„Mně přinese klid jedině zázrak. Jeho smrt by byla… skvělá, a doufám, že to budu já, kdo mu zasadí poslední ránu. Ale klid mi to nepřinese. Vím to. Klid mi nepřinese už nikdy nic. Výlet do minulosti, možná. Možnost, jak tomuhle všemu… předejít. Možnost… jak říct, že…“ Ani jednou se na Lokiho nepodíval. Soustředil se na to, aby se ho ani omylem nedotkl.

„Zkus to brát pozitivně,“ uslyšel najednou. Nevěřícně se zasmál, pár slz mu sklouzlo po tváři. „Teď už nemáš co ztratit. Máš teď na výběr mezi tímhle… nepříliš hygienickým a už vůbec ne důstojným koncem, a nějakým začátkem. Možná to nebude začátek po tebe, ale minimálně pro lidi…“ Loki hlasem rozumu. Nebylo to k smíchu, po tom všem? Musel už opravdu zešílet.

„Lidi, lidi, lidi,“ pitvořil se jako dítě, vztekal se, znovu zatínal pěsti a střepy si zarýval hlouběji do dlaní. „Copak na nich sejde? Záleželo ti na nich někdy? Proč se jich tak zastáváš?“

„Já říkám jenom to, co potřebuješ slyšet,“ přišla tajemná odpověď. „Navíc se dá říct, že sejde. Přece jen jsem se o ně staral. Jako o svoje vlastní,“ dodal Loki, a v jeho hlase byl úsměv. Kdyby se Thor řídil jenom tím, co slyší, snadno by se nechal ošálit. Proto odmítal otevřít oči, nebo se bratra dotknout. Možná by spatřil slzy v očích, a možná by viděl, že se třese stejně jako on sám. Možná by se musel podívat pravdě do očí a na to on nebyl připravený, ještě ne. Ale už byl blízko.

„Staral ses o ně déle než já, a mnohem lépe, než bych já byl schopný. Myslím, že… nejsem prostě stvořený k vládnutí. Nejsem z té představy vůbec… nadšený. Ne tak, jako jsem kdysi býval. Když mě lid ještě miloval pro tu osobnost, ve které já sám neviděl chybu, všechno vypadalo úplně jinak. Všechno je pryč. Ten život… je pryč. Má rodina, touha po uznání, po slávě a velikosti, snaha být dobrým nástupcem svého otce. Mí přátelé. Můj domov. Tehdy jsem chtěl věci, na které se teď nemůžu ani podívat. Myslíš, že si chci jít zalovit, nebo se s někým poprat? Myslíš, že si z tebe chci utahovat, myslíš, že chci, aby na mě byl náš otec pyšný, nebo že se chci znovu vyhýbat všem mateřským objetím?“

Brát to pozitivně, říkal Loki. Copak je na světě něco horšího, než nemít co ztratit, za co bojovat, pro co žít?

Chtěl se schoulit do klubka na své pohovce, zabalit se do deky, a spát. Spát, spát, a nejlépe se nemuset vůbec probouzet. Nehodlal se o nikoho a nic starat. O co se pokusil postarat, o to všechno přišel. Co se snažil zachránit, to zatratil.

„Měl bys jít. Chci být sám.“ Byl najednou k smrti unavený.

„Co, vyhazuješ mě?“ zalapal Loki po dechu, falešně dramatický a ještě falešněji rozverný. „Říkal jsi přece, že sám nechceš být. Tak co chceš?“

„Chci, aby mě nemučila moje vlastní mysl. Chci, abys mi nedělal falešné naděje. Chci tohle všechno utopit.“

„Umím plavat,“ odvětil Loki tiše, mnohem tišeji, než mluvil dosud. Přece jen nebyl až tak dobrý plavec. Thor se natáhl po další lahvi, jedním pohybem palce se zbavil víčka, a dopřál si štědrý doušek piva. Pak ještě další tři, a pak dalších pět, a lahev byla prázdná. Konečně se podíval na místo, kde dosud seděl jeho mladší bratr. Zelené oči už se na něj nemračily, na čele nebyla nespokojená vráska, na rtech znechucení nebo výtka. Bylo tam prázdno, smrtelně zašedlá tvář a prázdný pohled a zfialovělý krk, stín bolesti a strachu, žádný klid, který by měl po životě následovat.

Vypil další lahev. Na gauči byl už zase sám, místnost byla prázdná, a on se přikryl dekou. Tiché kroky byly jenom v jeho mysli, a dlaň na jeho rameni nehřála tak, jak by měla. Jeho paměť už selhávala. Fungovalo to. Ještě chvíli, a zapomene všechno. Ještě chvíli, a tohle všechno bude jenom… hodně vzdálená minulost.


End file.
